The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing systems and processes for printing or otherwise building three-dimensional (3D) parts with layer-based, additive manufacturing techniques. In particular, the present disclosure relates to techniques for printing 3D parts having internal pathways using selective laser melting and/or direct metal laser sintering.
Additive manufacturing systems are used to print or otherwise build 3D parts from digital representations of the 3D parts (e.g., STL format files) using one or more additive manufacturing techniques. Examples of commercially available additive manufacturing techniques include extrusion-based techniques, jetting, selective laser sintering, powder/binder jetting, electron-beam melting, digital light processing, and stereolithographic processes. For each of these techniques, the digital representation of the 3D part is initially sliced into multiple horizontal layers. For each sliced layer, a tool path or image is then generated, which provides instructions for the particular additive manufacturing system to print the given layer.
For example, in an extrusion-based additive manufacturing system, a 3D part may be printed from a digital representation of the 3D part in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable part material. The part material is extruded through an extrusion tip carried by a print head of the system, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a substrate in an x-y plane. The extruded part material fuses to previously deposited part material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the print head relative to the substrate is then incremented along a z-axis (perpendicular to the x-y plane), and the process is then repeated to form a 3D part resembling the digital representation.
In another example, in a stereolithography-based additive manufacturing system, a 3D part may be printed from a digital representation of the 3D part in a layer-by-layer manner by tracing a laser beam across a vat of photocurable resin. For each layer, the laser beam draws a cross-section for the layer on the surface of the liquid resin, which cures and solidifies the drawn pattern. After the layer is completed, the system's platform is lowered by a single layer increment. A fresh portion of the resin may then recoat the previous layer, and the laser beam may draw across the fresh resin to pattern the next layer, which joins the previous layer. This process may then be repeated for each successive layer. Afterwards, the uncured resin may be cleaned, and the resulting 3D part may undergo subsequent curing.
In fabricating 3D parts by these techniques, supporting layers or structures are typically built underneath overhanging portions or in cavities of 3D parts under construction, which are not supported by the part material itself. A support structure may be built utilizing the same techniques by which the 3D part is formed. The host computer generates additional geometry acting as a support structure for the overhanging or free-space segments of the 3D part being formed. The support structure adheres to the 3D part during fabrication, and is removable from the completed 3D part when the printing process is complete.